Forum:Energy/Conventional weaponary
I've noticed something as of late on Halo Fanon. People are, more and more, throwing down conventional weapons, like fire arms and missiles and also the more popular halo energy weapons of particle accelerators and plasma tech in favour of more and more outlandish energy weapons. Am i the only one who continues to focus mostly on either using/improving plasma technology or conventional warheads for Halo Fanon anymore? While admitantly, I've got EMP, pulse and Ion weapons in the works, these come hand in hand with the technology required to make Plasma weapons functional. I never make gun articles, too confusing. But yes, people are making "super powerful energy splazor lazors" all of a sudden. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:31, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I stick too, as much as possible, conventional weapons with modernised systems and plasma and laser technology based up on plasma and laser tech from halo, with a handful of other weapons based on similar tech. It just kinda peeves me when people are like 'well i has a super duper particle cannon'. Science, and clever scinece makes things look nice and cool, unlike things like the ESMG, a laser shooting M7 that explodes on contact. the hilarity. And that is why users should focus on making just the normal Projectile-based weapons... Energy-based tends to have too much problems and sometimes, like Ajax says, can be hilarious when applied in the field... 14:04, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, somethings are getting a little out of hand. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:23, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah but weaponry will change because that's what happens in real life. You can't expect to have wepons from the halo games in the necros project: it'll be like usign WW1 weapons in the middle east today! We need to get realistic people. Weaponry is going to get better and the UNSC are going to start to adopt plasma weaponry after the war. It's comon sense, you use your enemy's weapons against them. If you don't like it then make fanon during the halo series time period! Oh well, i'm not sticking to conventional, and my point is i don't think many others will do either, when making fanon set beyond the halo series. Sorted. The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:08, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I don't mind energy weapons provided somebody takes the time to ACTUALLY learn about them and spend their time trying to make one thats half decent and doesn't sound as if it was invented for a saturday morning cartoon. The only reason i have yet to really create my EMP ordnance is because me and RR are trying to come up with a semi feasibly method of it ACTUALLY working. To Parkster: Technology can take a long time to change. For example, the bayonet is from before World War I, and there are countries that still use it today. About the general topic: There are, so far, I think only about two or three non-projectile weapons I've made. The reason why ballistics are easier to use is because we can base information off of the weaponry we have in use today. You don't see U.S. Marines walking around with fuel rod guns, for example, but you do see them with firearms similar to those used in Halo (the battle-rifle itself was based upon the G36, XM8, and many others). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC)